


My Little Sweetpea

by SashaLovingston



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaLovingston/pseuds/SashaLovingston
Summary: Sasha here with another tale of underage debauchery and romance!This story is staring Lee and Clementine from Season 1. Yes that means what you think it means.Underage warning! Not for the faint of heart.
Relationships: Clementine & Lee Everett, Clementine/Lee Everett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Hello Darlings. Sasha here. I've got another exciting story to share. Be warned. Like all my stories it has extreme ageplay and is heavily smutty. Beware!

**Sasha's special disclosure** : 

"When I was young, (typically around the same age as the characters in my story), I was the victim of molestation. Despite that I have gone on to live a happy life. I used to see a therapist but I have moved on from that need. One takeaway from those sessions is my therapist's idea. She recommended I use my art to express myself. That's where my stories come in. I know how disturbing ageplay can be. For me, being able to fantasize about this kind of stuff in a fictional environment where the characters are made up and there are no actual consequences for the subjects of my story is very cathartic. If anyone understands the real consequence of underage sex its me.  REMEMBER this is Fiction and not real life, it in no way should be considered acceptance of sex between an underage boy or girl with an adult "consensual or not!  So if after reading this you still feel the need to flame me I don't mind. For those that enjoy my little fantasies then I am glad I wrote something you actually like. I'm honored. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the show!"

**Setting** : This story starts on Hershel's farm. I have changed the timeline a bit. Clementine is 9 years old. Lee and Clementine spend months together before they end up on Hershel's farm.   
  


**Chapter 1**

“Sweetpea? You can’t be serious. Not here.”  
  
Now I know why I was having such a good dream. Sleeping on the floor of a cold barn wasn’t exactly “good dream” material. I woke up to find Clementine’s head buried between my legs. She’d undone my zipper and was already going to work. What time was it? I had no way of knowing but it was still patch black outside. The only source of light were a few beams of moonlight slipping through the cracks of the walls and barn door. 

Clementine’s mouth was stuffed. It was cute the way her cheeks puffed out. She pulled away with a dramatic “plop.” She took a moment to catch her breath before looking up to me with a dreamy smile.  
  
“No one is around. I promise I’ll be really quiet this time so no one will hear.” Clementine whispered.  
  
We had the barn to ourselves. Hershel said another family was sleeping in the barn next to us. When it was just Clem and I things were different. I didn’t have to worry about what the world thought. Just me and her. Sometimes she could get really loud. Especially when we were back in the bunker. Though recently she’d gotten pretty good at being a bit more silent. A necessity with the. Monsters always stalking about.  
  
I guess I took too long to answer Clementine because she went right back to work. She opened her mouth wide and went down again on me, her head bobbing rhythmically. Damn she's gotten good. I guess a few months of practice will do that. Plus I hear kids learn fast. She’s like a sponge.  
  
“Alright SweetPea, as long as you keep it down.”  
  
Clementine’s eyes sparkled. It was pretty dark in the barn but a small glimmer of moonlight illuminated her face in just the right way. She was as pretty as ever.  
  
Clementine pulled away again, this time with an audible “slurp.” She licked her lips and hurriedly reached down to take off her shoes. She tossed them to the side, creating an audible “thump.”  
  
“Shhh.” I warned.  
  
“Oh...sorry.” She replied back sheepishly.  
  
I shook my head with a small chuckle.  
  
“It’s ok SweetPea.”  
  
She nodded and slowed to a crawl now as she shimmied her pants down her legs. When her skinny legs were revealed I couldn’t help leaning down and giving her knee a little kiss. She giggled in delight. She loved when I did that.  
  
I set her pants over her shoes and moved my hands forward to caress her smooth legs. She didn’t even bother removing her panties. I could tell how excited she was. She laid on her back and squeezed her thighs together. This was a small game we played, one of her favorites.  
  
With her thighs closed I was forced to part them. She gave a small amount of resistance but relaxed quickly, allowing me to spread her legs wide. I wasted no time pressing my nose against her pantie-clad crotch. She sucked in a breath and shuddered.  
  
I reached a single finger up to tug the bottom of her panties to the side, exposing her small, puffy mound. At this point she was far from a virgin and her labia told the tale. I began to lick and suckle at her girlhood. Her toes curled and her back arched. She reached down and began to trail her fingers through my hair. I hadn’t had a haircut in months. She enjoyed playing with my curls.  
  
“Ah~” Clementine's sweet voice moaned.  
  
I stopped. That was pretty loud.  
  
“Sorry, please don’t stop.” She whispered desperately.  
  
“If you’re going to be this loud before…”  
  
“I’m sorry!”  
  
She covered her mouth with both hands. She was so cute. With a satisfied nod I continued.  
  
It had been awhile since either of us had a good shower. Somehow neither of us ever seemed to mind. I guess an apocalypse will do that to you. She was dripping after just a few moments. After a few minutes I felt like I was going to drown in her juices. It didn’t take long to push her to the edge.  
  
She let out a muffled squeal, her body writhing as a powerful orgasm rocked her adolescent frame. I slurped up her juices hungrily. This never got old.  
  
She collapsed, her chest heaving. I looked up to see a mindblown expression on her face. I gave her a little bit of time to recover but she was impatient. She looked down at me needily. The next part was her favorite.  
  
“Remember…” I warned.  
  
She covered her mouth again and nodded. With that I pressed myself against her and pushed forward, slow and gradual. Every gentle rotation of my hips and pressing of my head against her labia caused her petals to spread wider and wider. When we first started it was nigh impossible to penetrate her. Now her body was used to it. It’s as if she craved it. Hearing her muffled moans, I don’t think that was too far from the truth.  
  
I was big, even for a black guy. Trying to get her body to adjust to my size was quite the adventure. It took weeks. But she was determined. Now I fit like a glove. After only a few gyrating thrusts my head pierced her moist veil and began its descent deep inside her petite frame.  
  
Clementine tensed up as usual. I stopped, just letting her get used to me. She still needed a moment to adjust. I did note that she began to roll her hips much faster tonight, telling me of her readiness without speaking. With that signal I began.  
  
No matter how much I’d trained her she still couldn’t take my full size. It would probably be years before she could. Impressively, I could fit about seventy percent. I dare not go any further for fear of doing permanent damage. I don’t think I could live with myself if I hurt her. She trusted me completely and I was determined never to betray that trust. In this crazy world trust is all anyone really had.  
  
I gripped her hips firmly before really getting into the groove. Over time my pace quickened until I had her body rocking back and forth along the straw-covered ground. Her ass was suspended in the air as I pounded away, allowing me to drive into her at a good angle. Every thrust elicited a tiny squeak from her. I could tell she was doing her best to be quiet but she could only do so much.  
  
Admittedly it was probably my fault we got caught. Even when she began to scream, moan and gasp at the top of her lungs I forgot to tell her to keep quiet. Lesson learned. Oh well.  
  
This was my favorite part. Once I’d found my stride I really let loose. First I flipped her over, tugging her ass back against me to force her on all fours. I pounded her feverishly. I loved watching her hair bounce in tandem with her rocking. The little fluttering of her dress was just the cherry on top.  
  
“How are you doing there SweetPea?” I strained out the words.  
  
The way her inner walls constricts around my shaft made it a bit hard to speak. This was nothing like having sex with my ex-wife. I always wondered what it would feel like but I was not brave enough to seek such a thing before this Apocalypse bullshit started. All I could do was imagine it while watching some videos on the computer. My wife ignored it for a while, until she couldn’t any longer. Main reason she’s now my Ex-wife. Fuck her. She’s probably shambling around somewhere. Threaten to rat my out unless I sign the divorce papers? I guess I got the last laugh.  
  
“Lee…”  
  
Clementine’s voice snapped me out of my day dream. I looked down to her curiously. She wasn’t actually trying to get my attention, she was just moaning my name. Damn she was perfect.  
  
I took that as a sign to switch things up a bit more. Another perk about being with Clem was how light she was. Without even removing myself from her I lifted her body and carried her to the closest wall I could find. With her feet dangling several inches off the ground I pressed her into the wood and continued my rough pounding. She braced her hands against the wall and bowed her head. I could see drool leaking out of her mouth.  
  
We went at it for quite some time.  
  
After several position changes and another of her orgasms, we’d ended up back on the barn floor with her on her back. I’ve always had a lot of stamina. Probably the main reason my Ex stuck around so long despite knowing my fetish. She called me “Sugar Dick.” Made me chuckle just thinking about it. She wasn’t all bad.  
  
Clementine was pretty limp by now. It was easy to see how exhausted she was. She wore a goofy smile while staring off into space. That was the final straw. I finally gave into my own climax.  
  
“I’m cuming Sweetpea.” I cood.  
  
Her eyes sparkled in anticipation. My words seemed to snap her back to reality. She weakly reached down to pull her dress off her body. I knew exactly what she wanted. Who was I to deny her? My little princess.  
  
With a strained groan I pumped spurts of seed into her body but I didn’t want to waste it all and disappoint my Baby. After a few spurts I removed myself from her folds and laid my length atop her belly. My seed shot out in thick globs, painting Clem’s face, hair, chest, stomach, it got everywhere really. She looked to be in heaven.  
  
After a few more spasms I nearly collapsed atop her. I managed to rest my hands beside her head and hold myself up. My cock rested atop her stomach.  
  
“You remembered.” Clem whispered sweetly.  
  
“How could I forget how to spoil my Princess?”  
  


Clemetine ran a finger along her chest to scoop up a bit of my seed before taking that finger into her mouth.  
  
“You did last time.” She teased.  
  
“I guess you got my there SweetPea. From now on…”  
  
“What the hell is all that racket? Don’t tell me one of those things broken in…”  
  
The barn door flew open and Hershel stood there with a shotgun in hand. He looked at us like he’d seen a ghost. Given how Clem and I looked, I think he would have rather seen the ghost.  
  
“Jesus, Mary and Joseph…” Hershel whispered.  
  
We were all frozen. I don’t think there was anything I could say to make this picture ok. Clementine on her back below me, drenched in my cum, my cock splayed across her belly. Clementine looked at Hershel with an upside down gaze. None of us knew what to say. Only one word came to my mind.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
4 months earlier  
  
“Daddy?” The voice of a little girl asked through the radio.  
  
I looked down at the radio and shook my head, not knowing whether who ever was on the other end could see me.  
  
“No, sorry.”  
  
“You have to be quiet.”  
  
I could tell how scared the girl sounded on the other side of the radio.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m ok. They tried to get me but I’m hiding until my parents come home.”  
  
“Where are they?”  
  
“They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They’re in Savannah. You know, where the boats are?”  
  
I picked up a picture frame to stare at the family photo. A little girl stood in the middle of her parents. It was a nice picture. The girl was pretty. Prettier than her mother that’s for damn sure. Earlier I heard a series of recordings on voicemail. I’m pretty sure this girl’s parents are dead.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
I didn’t want to stay silent for too long. This girl may need my help, and she sounds scared.  
  
‘I’m...I’m Clementine. This is my house.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Clementine. I’m Lee. Where are you?”  
  
I walked to the kitchen now, continuing to explore the empty house.  
  
“I’m in the treehouse outside. The monsters tried to get me but they can’t while I’m up here. See?”  
  
The little girl peaked out of a little doggy door up in the tree house. She waved to me with the cutest little smile. I waved back.  
  
“Smart girl. We should…”  
  
“Ah!” Clementine screamed, drawing my attention to a sound behind me.  
  
My body moved on it’s own. I quickly turned and elbowed a woman in the face. She fell over, moaning incoherently. As she began to shamble to her feet I could tell she was just like the rest of those things. I’d already put one down. After shooting one in the body it didn’t stop coming. It took a shotgun to the head to stop it. I would NOT be surprised again.  
  
I smashed it over the head with my radio. I was a bit surprised that the radio didn’t break. The woman collapsed again. This time I didn't let it rise. I took a heavy boot to her head. Her skull cracked like a watermelon and it stopped moving.  
  
I backed away, adrenaline pumping through my veins. As I backed up I slipped on something. Thankfully I was able to catch myself by grabbing the kitchen counter. This day was really trying to fuck me. Thankfully even at my age I’d always stayed in shape. Studying mixed martial arts as a hobby was starting to pay off.  
  
When I steadied myself I heard a rattling of glass. The girl was standing outside now, knocking quietly on the window. I moved over to her and opened the patio door. She was even prettier in person. I dropped to one knee to be level with her.  
  
“Hi there.”  
  
I could tell how rattled she was by the whole experience.  
  
“Did you kill it?” Clementine questioned while cautiously looking into the house.

  
I nodded.  
  
“Yes. They don’t go down easy the second time.”  
  
Clementine averted her gaze.  
  
“It’s ok. I think she was a monster.”  
  
“She was. Don’t worry. I’m pretty strong. I can protect us. Have you been alone all this time?”  
  
I wanted to exude confidence. I’ve been in leadership positions before and this was another one of those moments, if just slightly different.  
  
“Yea. I want my parents to come home now.” Her voice quivered while she spoke.  
  
I heaved a heavy breath.  
  
“That...may be a while. We should stick together until then. It’s safer in numbers.”  
  
Clementine didn’t protest.  
  
“Ok. What should we do now?”  
  
That was a good question and now I was the only one around available to protect this girl. I’ve never had kids of my own and now the weight of the world was on my shoulders. After a moment of thought and looking around I came to a decision.  
  
“This place has got to have some supplies. A small little community like this? I think we can stay here for a while. We can scavenge the houses and listen to the radio for updates on what’s happening in the world. I can see the news isn’t broadcasting. We need to take our time.”  
  
I looked over to the tv which was still on. The channel was just static. That at least told me that the neighborhood still had electricity. I figured it’d be better making our way here for a while instead of wandering off into the woods.  
  
Clementine nodded.  
  
“Ok, that sounds good. Maybe my parents will come back if we wait here a while.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
I didn’t have the heart to tell her the truth.  
  
“From now on we need to stick together. Never leave my sight unless I say so.”  
  
Clementine gave a tiny smile and nodded once more.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
She grabbed my hand and squeezed hard.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
We headed back into the house and prepared ourselves to wait out this nightmare. Just us. We’d have to think of ways to pass the time. I had a few ideas. 

**Fin**

Sasha here! I hope you all enjoyed. I plan to write more chapters but I can't promise any particular time line. It could be days, weeks or months. I also want to work on other stories as well. I pretty much write when I am in a certain mood. Anyway thanks for reading. Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha here with another chapter! Enjoy! I like to do my posts on Sunday. **  
** **  
** **Chapter 2**  
  
 **Lee**  
  
Goddamn my head hurt. A scraping noise woke me up. I let out a low grown, raising a hand to rub my temple.   
  
“Serves you right.” Hershel’s voice spoke out.   
  
I lifted my head and gauged my surroundings. Hershel was sitting a few feet away. Him pulling up a chair must have been the scraping noise. I pulled my hand away from my head and noticed blood on my palm.   
  
“Is that how you treat a prisoner, smashing them up-side the head when they are coming willingly?”   
  
Hershel scoffed and tightened his grip around the shotgun resting on his lap.   
  
“Like I said.” He replied.  
  
I sighed and took a moment to gauge my surroundings. He had me locked up in the cellar. There were rows of wine wracks off to the side. A loud rattling drew my attention to a chain on my ankle. It had a lock on it. I sat on my butt, back against a cold wall. The chain was wrapped around a pipe. I could tell it was makeshift.   
  
“I see you don’t get many prisoners. I’m honored.” I joked.  
  
In such a fucked up situation it was all I could do to lighten the mood.   
  
“You think this is funny?”   
  
Hershel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I could see he was on edge.   
  
“No, not really.”   
  
It was probably a good idea not to agitate him any further. He looked like he was about 2 seconds from blowing my head off.   
  
“You’re a monster, you know that? No better than those things walking around.” Hershel proclaimed.”   
  
I stayed silent, staring him down emotionlessly. My poise only seemed to anger him further.  
  
“What do you have to say for yourself!?” He barked now, his voice echoing in the confined space we occupied.  
  
“What is there to say?”   
  
“Nothing that makes you any less of a piece of shit.” Hershel snapped.   
  
I was about to open my mouth with a witty remark but thought better of it. I just nodded in acknowledgement and stared at the man blankly.   
  
Hershel shook his head and rose up from his seat, the man pacing.   
  
“I should just kill you.” He grumbled to himself.   
  
I watched him closely until a realization hit me. I couldn’t help a satisfied smile growing on my face.   
  
“You talked to her didn’t you?” I questioned knowingly.  
  
Hershel turned to face me and pointed his shotgun right at my head. That smile never left my face.   
  
**Hours Earlier…**  
 **  
** **Clementine** **  
** **  
**I could hear voices outside the room. The door was closed. I’d haven’t been in this room before. The bed was comfy but right now all I could think about was Lee.  
  
I fidgeted nervously. Mr. Hershel was really mad when he found me and Lee together. I was so scared when he pointed the gun at Lee. I had to jump in front of Lee and Mr. Hershel to stop something bad from happening. Lee always told me that if people found out about what we did that they’d be really angry. Lee was right. He’s always right.   
  
The door opened to the room and a woman walked in. I met her before but I couldn’t remember her name. M-Maggie. Yes that’s it! Maggie. I think she has a pretty name.   
  
“Hi Clementine. Do you remember me?” The woman spoke in a gentle voice.   
  
She seemed nice.  
  
“Yes. You’re Maggie.”  
  
She smiled.   
  
“That’s right Sweetheart. I’m Hershel’s daughter. I know we haven’t really got a chance to know each other but I wanted to now.”   
  
I fidgeted and nodded, looking off to the side.   
  
“Is...is Lee ok? Mr Hershel was really mad at him.”   
  
Maggie didn’t answer right away. She dropped her head and slowly nodded. When she looked up she still had a smile but it didn’t look right. She looked sad even though she was smiling.   
  
“Yes, Lee is ok. Clementine, Sweetheart...what Lee did…” Maggie began but stopped.   
  
She was making me nervous.  
  
“Lee did a very bad thing. Do you understand?” She continued.   
  
I frowned.   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
Maggie gave me a funny look.   
  
“I’m talking about what he did to you.” Maggie continued.   
  
“You mean sex?”   
  
Maggie looked really surprised. She covered her mouth and sniffled a bit.   
  
“Yes Clementine. Adults are not supposed to do that with children. It’s a very bad thing.”  
  
I was only more confused.   
  
“But that’s what two people do when they are in love.”  
  
Maggie got up from her seat now and turned her back to me. I felt like I said something wrong. But that was true, wasn’t it?  
  
“Right?”   
  
Maggie shook her head before walking over to the door.   
  
“I’ll be back, Clementine. Just...please wait here. I’m making eggs and pancakes for breakfast. Does that sound good?”  
  
Maggie’s voice sounded really sad now.   
  
“Um...yes. That sounds good. Thank you.”  
  
She began to walk away.  
  
“Please don’t be mad at Lee.” I called out to her.  
  
Maggie paused with her back to me before continuing on and closing the door behind her.   
  
I wrapped my arms around myself and laid down on the bed. Even though it was really soft I couldn’t get comfortable. All I could think about was how much I missed lee. I hoped he was ok.  
  
 **Lee**  
  
“You brainwashed her! What kind of sick fuck are you?” Hershel spat.   
  
I ignored the old man’s accusations. My eyes wondered in thought. It all made sense now.   
  
“Wipe that fucking smile off your face!” Hershel ordered while stepping towards me quickly and pushing the barrel of his shotgun against my forehead.   
  
I stared up at him stoically.   
  
“You kill me and Clementine will be devastated. She’ll never forgive you.” I pointed out.   
  
Hershel pulled the barrel away only to shove the butt of his gun into my stomach.   
  
“She has no idea what you’ve done to her. She is just a baby. A fucking baby!”  
  
Hershel was red in the face. I thought the old man would have a heart attack.   
  
“She’s my princess. It’s as simple as that.”  
  
His next hit knocked the wind out of me. I hunched over and coughed a bit.   
  
“Sick fuck.” Hershel hissed.   
  
“So, what now?” I questioned after regaining my breath.  
  
Hershel paused. I could see he hadn’t actually decided.   
  
“We are going to have a family meeting tonight to figure out what to do with you. My vote is castration.”   
  
My eyes wondered again.   
  
“Damn. That would suck. For her.  
  
Hershel glared down at me but otherwise didn’t speak.   
  
“Facts are that until now Clementine was happy being with me. It would be ironic that in trying to protect her you make her miserable. What do you think that would do to her?”   
  
“You piece of shit. Now you’re trying to hide behind this little girl to save your own skin?”   
  
I shook my head.   
  
“It’s simply facts. You want to protect her yet by hurting me you are doing the exact opposite. She is happier and safer with me than with anyone else.”   
  
Hershel took a seat again, the man glaring daggers.   
  
“Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?”   
  
“Think what you want. I know the truth.”   
  
“Truth huh? And what’s that?”   
  
“No one can take care of her like I can.”   
  
We stared at each other in silence for a long while. Hershel was the first to break the standoff, the man shaking his head and rising from his chair, moving it off to the side. He turned his back and made his way out of the cellar up a flight of stone stairs. The cellar door slammed loudly behind him.  
  
 **Later that night…** **  
** **  
**The cellar door opened with a loud clang. It made me tense. I don’t know how long I’d been sitting alone in the dark. When Hershel left the sun was still up. Now it was clearly night. I narrowed my eyes in anticipation. They were probably coming to kill me.  
  
I had an arm resting behind my back. I don’t know why the hell they didn’t tie my hands. Maybe they figured that I’d get out eventually. All I had for restrained was the chain around my ankle. I held a bottle hidden behind my back. I managed to find it lying close to me. It was the only weapon I had and I intended to use it. I had to live.   
  
I never needed to use it.   
  
“Lee?” I heard a tiny voice call out.

“Sweetpea?” I replied.   
  
Soft steps echoed across the way until the tiny figure out Clementine was revealed descending to the bottom of the stone steps.    
  
“Lee!” She explained, rushing over to me.    
  
She jumped into my arms. I embrace her close.    
  
“How did you get in here Sweetpea?”    
  
Clementine pulled back from the embrace. Her eyes were puffy. She had clearly been crying.    
  
“I snuck out. They said they were going to kill you. I...I just had to save you.” Clementine said.

  
She pulled out a ring of keys from her back pocket. She even had her backpack.    
  
“Clementine did you steal those?” I was shocked.   
  
She nodded and fidgetted nervously.   
  
“Mhm. I had to.” She said while fumbling with the keys.    
  
I looked at her with a sweet smile.    
  
“It’s not ok to steal but in this case, I think I’ll make an exception.”    
  
Clementine nodded in understanding while dropping to her knees and trying a key on the lock on my ankle. Her tiny hands were shaking.    
  
“I don’t know which one it is.” She said in a panic.    
  
I reached down and calmly took the keys from her.   
  
“It’s ok Sweetpea. Thank you.” I said while leaning down and planting a lingering kiss against her lips.    
  
That calmed her down considerably. She fluttered her eyes closed and released a swooning sigh. When I pulled back Clementine maintained a bashful smile. I took the time to try a few keys before finding the right one and unlocking myself.    
  
I rose to my feet and stretched a bit.    
  
“Oh...here. I managed to get our stuff too. Well, most of it.” Clementine said while reaching into her backpack and taking out my Glock 22 and hunting knife.    
  
I went wide eyed while taking them from her. I could barely believe it.    
  
“Wow Sweetpea. How did you do this?”    
  
Clementine was blushing now. She averted her gaze while taking out another pistol. This one was hers. I knew she knew how to use it.   
  
“I just did what you taught me. I was really quiet. No one even saw me. I promise.” Clem explained.    
  
A swell of pride rose within me. I checked the clip. Half full, just like when we first arrived. I put the knife on my belt and bent down to one knee to be level with Clementine.    
  
“You’re my hero, you know that?”    
  
Clementine grew that sweet smile of hers.    
  
“That’s the job of a warrior princess.” Clementine said playfully.    
  
“That’s right Sweetpea. Let’s get out of here.”    
  
I placed a kiss against her forehead. Her eyes sparkled.    
  
“Ok.”    
  
As we left the cellar I was still thinking about how amazing it was that Clementine managed to rescue me. Hopefully we could get out without incident. These people were good people but I couldn’t let that take me back. But I also didn’t want Clem to see what I’d do to them if things came to that.    
  
The porchlight of the main house was on. We went the opposite direction under the cover of night. Clem stayed close to my side. I moved at a pace I knew she could keep up with. We moved in a low crouch, our guns ready but pointed down. We moved as a unit just like we practiced. I couldn’t have been more proud.    
  
I didn’t actually know where we were going but I’d have to figure that out later. It was probably best that we avoided the main road so I led us towards the tree line. At least I tried to. We got about 100 feet away before a loud shot rang out and a pile of dust kicked up just a feet feet away from us.    
  
“Take another step and the next shot won’t miss.”    
  
I recognized the voice. It was Maggie. Before she finished her sentence Clem and I had already turned around. I fell to my belly. My gun pointed at the shadowy figure of Maggie. Clem wasn’t as fast. She hesitated but eventually she too pointed her gun at Maggie.    
  
“Just let us go. This doesn’t have to get violence.” I called out.    
  
Maggie had a rifle pointed at me. It was hard to see her face but I managed to make out her features. She stared me down with a narrowed gaze.    
  
“You’re not going anywhere with her.” Maggie insisted.    
  
“Please stop. Lee never hurt me. I don’t know why you are doing this!” Clementine screamed with tears pouring down her face.    
  
Maggie paused, sending a pained gaze towards Clem.   
  
“Clementine Sweetie, please come with me. We’ll protect you. He won’t be able to hurt you anymore. You don’t have to be afraid of him any longer.”    
  
“I’m not afraid of him. I love Lee and he’d never hurt me.” Clementine yelled.    
  
Maggie gritted her teeth and sent a scornful look towards me.    
  
“Bastard.” She spat.    
  
I stayed quiet, noticing a few figures running towards us in the distance, coming from the house. We’d soon be overwhelmed and I only had half a clip.    
  
“Sweetpea.” I spoke in a strained voice.   
  
“Yes Lee.” Clementine questioned tentatively.    
  
“Go with Maggie.”    
  
Clementine and Maggie’s shock was apparent.    
  
“No. I want to go with you.” She insisted.    
  
I shook my head.    
  
“You’ll be safer here.”    
  
“No!” Clementine screamed.    
  
She dropped her gun and leaped at me. I had to rise up on one knee so she wouldn’t smother my face and obscure my vision. Clementine clung to me, her arms wrapped around my neck. I held one arm around her waist, my other hand pointing my gun at Maggie.    
  
Hershel and his children arrived now, all of them brandishing weapons towards us. Maggie was speechless when they arrived.    
  
“Get away from her you piece of shit.” Hershel screamed.    
  
“Daddy…” Maggie whispered, drawing the man’s attention.   
  
He looked at her in confusion before she gestured towards us.    
  
“I made you a promise. I’ll help you go find your parents. I will still do that. You still have that camera right.” I spoke gently to Clementine.   
  
Clem nodded and pulled back sniffling. She took off her backpack and unzipped it, taking out a polaroid camera.    
  
“I know what your parents look like. If I find them I’ll show them the picture of you and bring them back. If I can’t bring them back then I’ll at least take their picture so you know what happened.” I explained.    
  
Clementine shook her head.    
  
“But what if you don’t come back? Please don’t leave me.”    
  
Maggie lowered her shotgun and signaled for everyone else to do the same. She began to walk forward. My gun was still trained on her.    
  
“So that’s it. You promised to find her parents. That’s why she’s so attached to you. You manipulative…”   
  
“It’s not like that.” I interrupted Maggie.    
  
I stared Maggie down with a narrowed gaze.    
  
“That’s why I brought us here. I needed help getting to Savannah. Clem and I were safe for a long time. We learned to survive together. We even joined a group for a while. We managed. But…”   
  
**Two months ago…** **  
** **  
** Lips crashed against each other in an intimate exchange. Lee and Clementine lay naked together atop a squeaky mattress. Their tongues intertwined, Lee’s larger tongue wrapping around Clementine’s smaller muscle.    
  
When they pulled back a loud smooching noise emanated between them.    
  
“You’re getting better at this Sweatpea.” Lee complimented.   
  
Clementine released a pleased giggle.    
  
“Thankies.” Her innocent voice rang out.   
  
Lee brought his hand down firmly against Clementine’s small naked bottom. She let out a squeak, the girl laying atop his chest.    
  
“Who’s my pretty Princess?”    
  
Clementine grinned bright.    
  
“I am!”    
  
“Good girl.”   
  
**That night…**   
  
A soft sobbing noise woke Lee from his slumber. He rolled over to see Clementine curled up in a little ball. He reached over to rest a hand along her shoulder.    
  
“What’s wrong Sweetpea?”    
  
“Lee...do you think my mommy and daddy will ever come back?”    
  
Lee froze. This was a topic he’d tried to avoid. He still didn’t have the heart to tell her that her parents were probably dead. He let Clemetine listen to the recording to hear her mother’s last words but that just gave Clementine hope that they’d return.    
  
“I...don’t know.” Was all he managed to say.   
  
Even if he told her they were dead, would she even believe him? What would it do to her? When they were intimate it served to distract her from those darker thoughts but he knew they would never go away.    
  
“I just want to see them again. I think you’d like them a lot. And I think they’d like you a lot too.” Clementine’s voice quivered.   
  
_ “I doubt that.”  _ Lee thought to himself idly.   
  
“I’m sure they would too.” Lee spoke softly.    
  
“How far did you say Savannah was?” Clementine questioned.   
  
“Really far Sweetpea.”    
  
“Could...could we go there? Maybe we could find them?”    
  
Lee knew that idea to be pretty much impossible. In the months that he and Clementine had been hunkered down they’d had multiple close calls. He’d been trying to teach her to survive a bit better but going to Savannah was suicide.    
  
“There are a lot of monsters from here to Savannah. It would be very, very dangerous. You remember when we went out to scavenge last time?” Lee tried not to put down Clementine’s idea too harshly   
  
Clem rolled over to look up to Lee.    
  
“I promise I’ll be really careful and listen to everything that you say.”    
  
Clementine reached down to gently grab Lee’s shaft.    
  
“Please.”   
  
Lee instantly grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away.   
  
“Sweetpea, you know I love you don’t you?”    
  
Clementine nodded her head, looking away now.   
  
“You can’t bribe me like that. That’s not how love works. Listen Sweetpea, It’s not safe. I can’t guarantee that we even make it there. I can’t always protect you. One mistake and we are dead. Do you understand?”    
  
Clementine pulled her hand away and nodded, the girl sniffling.   
  
“Tell me you understand.” Lee insisted.   
  
“I...I understand.” Clem whimpered.   
  
Lee sighed.    
  
“Come here.”    
  
Clementine hesitated for just a moment before scooching closer and resting her head against Lee’s chest. Lee stared off into space.    
  
For the next several days Clementine became less and less responsive to his touch and less receptive to his advances. He would never do anything without her permission so they went multiple nights without so much as kissing each other.    
  
“Clementine!” Lee called out in a panic.    
  
A walker tugged on Clementine’s ankle. She fell on her butt, kicking at the walker’s hands with one foot. Lee ran over and thrust the sharp end of a long staff into the walker’s eye.    
  
“Clementine I told you never to leave my sight. You could have gotten yourself killed.”    
  
Tears poured from the girl’s face. She jumped into his arms and buried her head into his chest.    
  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She whimpered.    
  
Lee stroked the back of her head.    
  
‘It’s ok Sweetpea. It’s ok. Just please don’t do that again. Don’t wander off like that. I was searching for you all morning.” Lee spoke gently.    
  
“I won’t. I’m sorry Lee. I just...I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s ok Baby.”    
  
That experience brought the two closer. A scare like that was enough to snap Clementine out of her rut. That night they made love for hours.    
  
Lee gritted his teeth, the man’s eyes closed tight. He could barely hold himself up. When he opened his eyes he was gifted with the beautiful sight of Clementine’s cum covered body. She marveled up at him with a sparkle in her eye.    
  
Clementine lifted her tiny hand and stretched her fingers, playing with the webs of cum sticking between the digits.    
  
“Sorry about the mess.” Lee stated playfully.   
  
Clementine giggled.   
  
“That’s ok. I like it.” Clementine replied, before licking her own palm to taste his salty seed.    
  
Lee rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. He maintained a goofy smile. Both their bodies were covered in sweat. Clementine moved close, clinging needily to him. Lee scooped one arm under her body and held her naked form tightly against his torso.    
  
“I love you Lee. I promise to be real good from now on.” Clementine said.    
  
“I love you too Sweetpea. You’re already good. The best girl a man could ask for.”   
  
Clementine sighed happily while closing her eyes. Lee took much longer to fall asleep. He looked over to watch the girl’s sleeping face. She looked like an angel. It was at that moment that he came to his decision.   
**  
** **The following morning...** **  
**   
“Heads up!” Lee called out.   
  
Clementine squeaked in surprise as she held out both hands. She managed to catch a small pole.    
  
“Nice catch.” Lee called out.    
  
“Oh, thank you. What is this?” Clem asked.    
  
Clem examined the pole. It was a wooden broom stick but it seemed to have been cut in half for Clementine’s size. One end of the stick was sharpened, forming a spear similar to the one Lee always used.    
  
“That’s your weapon. I’m going to be your Sensei from now on.” Lee explained while twirling a much larger pole and slamming it on the ground expertly.   
  
Clementine had seen Lee use that pole many times. She’d often wake up to find him practicing with it.    
  
“What is a “Sensei?” Clementine questioned in confusion.   
  
“It’s a fancy word for teacher. Comes from the Japanese.”   
  
“Oh…”   
  
Lee shook his head and chuckled.    
  
“Don’t think about it too hard. Just means that from now on I’m going to teach you how to survive better. This is just the first step. Soon I’m going to teach you how to shoot as well. And eventually you’ll get your own gun.”    
  
Clementine clutched her stick tightly and gazed off to the side nervously.   
  
“Did I mention that once you are good enough then we are going to head to Savannah?”    
  
Clementine’s eyes widened.    
  
“Do you mean it!?”    
  
Lee nodded.   
  
“I promise Sweetpea. It will still be dangerous but I know how much it means to you. We will find your parents. We just have to make sure to watch each other’s back. Sound good?”   
  
Clementine ran over and wrapped her arms around Lee’s waist, squeezing him tight.    
  
“Thank you Lee.”    
  
Lee bent down to one knee and planted an intimate kiss against her lips.    
  
“Anything for my little Princess.”    
  
Clementine dropped the pole and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck now. With tears pouring down her cheeks she looked up at him as if he were some sort of god. Lee gave her a warm smile and pulled back.    
  
“Alright alright, this can wait just a little bit. We have to get to work. It’s best to practice while the sun is shining.”    
  
Clementine quickly picked up her pole and nodded with renewed determination.   
  
“Yes Sensei!”    
**  
** **Current day at the farm...**   
  
“Even after training her for months I knew she wasn’t ready. Like I mentioned, we found a group and stuck with them for a while. It didn’t take long for things to go bad. People started turning on each other, stealing from each other, killing each other. Clementine got caught in the middle. Despite teaching her every day how to defend herself and survive she was still an inch away from death. I barely saved her. I knew then what I know now. If we go alone to Savannah we’ll die. Or worse.”    
  
Maggie, Hershel and the others were patient as I explained myself. My story was more upsetting to Clementine than anything.    
  
“Even after that experience I still don’t think the problem was necessarily that people were bad. In fact while things worked we were pretty safe. Problem was finding the right people. That’s where you came in. After we left our group I contemplated our next move. I remembered seeing Shawn save someone’s life earlier in the outbreak. I didn’t reveal myself but I saw it.”   
  
Hershel looked over to his son who was currently holding a pistol.    
  
“I figured if Shawn were part of a group that group couldn’t be too bad. I came here at first thinking that if I got in good enough I could maybe use your car to drive to Savannah. It’s only about 6 or 7 hours away by car. It would take days, maybe weeks to get there on foot.”    
  
“You serious?” Maggie interjected.   
  
I couldn’t help chuckling.    
  
“It was just an idea. The point was that finding a competent group with good people gave me options. And I think I found the best option.”    
  
I looked to Clementine’s distraught face now.    
  
“You stay here with them. Stay safe. I can move quieter, safer on my own. I will find your parents and I will come back.” Lee stated his intentions again.    
  
“You think we are going to let you anywhere near her again?” Maggie spoke up.    
  
I looked to Maggie desperately. I didn’t expect to receive any sympathy. I was right. I gave a defeated sigh.   
  
“No.” Came a tiny voice.   
  
I looked to Clementine to see her gaze narrowed.    
  
“We’re leaving. And if I’m not ready then we will keep practicing until I am. Even if it takes a real long time.” Clementine stated resolutely.   
  
“Sweetpea…”   
  
Clementine ignored me, turning around to face the others and aiming her pistol at them.    
  
“Clementine…” Maggie was flabbergasted.    
  
“If you try to take Lee away from me I’ll...I’ll kill you.” Clementine hesitated just briefly before speaking up with a confidence I’ve never heard of her.   
  
Hershel began to step forward.    
  
“Sweetheart you don’t know what you are sayi...holy shit!”    
  
Clementine’s gun went off. A cloud of dirt kicked up. She shot at the ground right in front of Hershel’s feet. He nearly jumped out of his skin.    
  
“Take another step and the next shot won’t miss.” Clementine said, repeating Maggie’s words from earlier.   
  
“Clementine put the gun down!” Maggie barked out.    
  
Clementine aimed the gun at Maggie, making the others tense. Everyone was on edge now.   
  
I reached over and carefully placed my hands on top of Clementine’s hands.    
  
“You made your point Sweetpea. You need to listen to me right now ok? Lower the gun. They get it. Right?” I directed my question over to the group.   
  
There was a deathly silence for a long while. Maggie shook her head, turning her back.    
  
“I can’t deal with this shit.” She stated in exasperation before walking away.    
  
“Wait!” Clementine called out, drawing everyone’s attention.   
  
“Give us our poles back. It’s ours. And Lee’s backpack.” Clementine said.    
  
She looked up at me sheepishly.    
  
“I couldn’t get them when I snuck out.” Clementine spoke apologetically.   
  
Hershel’s arm went limp at his side while holding onto his shotgun. He glared at me but looked at the other members of the group and nodded. They turned about and took off running towards the house.    
  
“You know you should be ashamed of yourself.” Hershel hissed.   
  
“Shut up!” Clementine barked back.    
  
I put a hand along Clementine’s shoulder.   
  
“It’s ok.”   
  
She looked at me in confusion.   
  
“But…”   
  
“No matter how mean they are they can’t take away from what we have.”    
  
Clementine thought about it for a second before nodding.    
  
“I...think I understand.”    
  
I smiled proudly.   
  
“We’ll talk more later. For now let's get out of these nice people’s hair.”    
  
Hershel just shook his head while listening to us talk. Shawn came back soon after with our staves, and my military-style backpack, tossing them over. I caught them and gave Clementine her pole.    
  
“For what it’s worth, I appreciate the hospitality while it lasted.”    
  
“Get the fuck off my land!”    
  
I nodded and turned about. Clementine moved right next to me. As we walked away she reached for my hand. I took hers without hesitation. She gave me a squeeze and I gladly returned that gesture.    
  
We walked together for about an hour and came upon an abandoned cabin. Well, mostly. It was a bitch clearing out the cabin in the dark but thankfully we still had a working flashlight. We found a room and barricaded the only entrance, other than the window of course. I used my own shirt to cover the window just in case a walker passed by and tried to look our way. The bed was moldy and I'm sure it was full of mites. We decided to sleep on the floor. Despite the discomfort Clementine didn’t complain. On the contrary. Clementine actually preferred the privacy of the cabin even if we slept on the floor. She didn’t make as much noise that night. I think we’d both learned our lesson.    
  
The next morning we got up early. After some pole training exercises we set out on the road hand-in-hand. We figured Hershel’s family wouldn’t try to hunt us down since they let us go so the road was as safe a way to travel as any other. At least we hoped it would be.    
  
While walking we heard a vehicle coming down the road. We sprinted into the forest wordlessly, both of us brandishing our pistols. The truck pulled up and stopped closeby.   
  
“Hey! You’re Lee and Clementine right? My name’s Kenny. This is my wife Katjaa and my son Duck. You can ride with us if you want. I heard you’re headed to Savannah. There’s safety in numbers you know.”    
  
I exchanged glances with Clementine.    
  
“Watch my back?” I proposed.    
  
She smiled.    
  
“Yea.”    
  
Clementine leaned over to steal a kiss from my lips before I got up to go meet Kenny. I kept my gun out but pointed it towards the ground.    
  
“Who told you we were heading to Savannah?” I asked suspiciously.   
  
“Woah, mind putting that away? I’ve got a family here.” Kenny said while gesturing to my gun.    
  
I hesitated but nodded and placed the gun behind me in my pants.    
  
“Maggie said you were traveling with a little girl, going the same way as us. Said we might find you on the road. She said you were good people. Pretty tough to find these days. I figure there is safety in numbers. You wouldn’t believe the type of crazies we’ve run into.” Kenny explained.   
  
My eyes narrowed.   
  
“She didn’t tell you anything else about us?”   
  
Kenny looked confused.    
  
“No, like what? You cannibals or something.” Kenny joked lightheartedly.   
  
I looked at Kenny in disbelief. A tugging on my hand snapped me out of my daze. Clementine had walked up and grabbed my hand. She looked up to me with a bright smile. I have a feeling I won’t get to thank Maggie.    
  
“Yea, I guess there is safety in numbers.” I stated dumbfoundedly.    
  
“Hop in the back and hold on. It’s going to be a bumpy ride.”    
  
Clem and I did just that. We sat down in the back of the truck, grabbing onto some straps for balance. We exchanged cheerful glances while entwining fingers. Clementine was grinning brightly.    
  
After the past few crazy days it seemed we had hope again. Clementine leaned in to steal a kiss. I returned it but quickly pulled back, gesturing to the family in the car.    
  
“We have to be extra careful from now on. People won’t understand our love. We can’t afford another incident like what happened on the farm.” I warned, hoping Clem would understand.   
  
She nodded.    
  
“Ok. It will be our little secret right?”    
  
She presented her little pinky finger to me. I chuckled and wrapped my pinkie around hers.   
  
“That’s right. Our little secret.”    
  
**Fin** **  
** **  
** Future chapters probably won’t be as long as this one. This was inspired writing. I’m thinking of another story and I might start that first before updating this one. We will see. Anyway, thanks for reading. Tootles! 


End file.
